With the development of network technologies and the increase of demands of users on services, a terminal includes more and more components so as to selectively access different kinds of access networks for bearing diversified services. Different network connections having different characteristics and transmission capacities, the diversified demands of the users for a variety of services are better meet. A multi-component terminal can realize the seamless connection between the different kinds of wireless access networks, for example, the connection between a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution (EDGE)/General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) of USA 802.11. The WLAN is capable of providing a high data rate in a small region such as a house or a hot spot region, and the cellular network, although relatively low in data rate, is capable of providing a more flexibility and coverage everywhere; the user benefit when the advantages of the WLAN an d the advantages of the cellular network is combined. A multi-component terminal implements data access and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) by using the various applications (e.g. media center or printer) provided by a WLAN within the coverage range of a WLAN access point and implements a voice call or a media access through an overlapped cellular network.
At present, the internal standardization organization Broadband Forum (BBF) and the 3GPP are carrying out the standardization work of Fixed Mobile Convergence (FMC). The follow is described based on an example in which a mobile network is a 3GPP Core Network and a defined network is a BBF defined access network. The involved work includes the authentication on the access of a 3GPP UE from a BBF network via a Residential Gateway (RG) in a broadband home network, address allocation and strategy control. During the authentication process, as a 802.1x client, the 3GPP UE initiates an access authentication at an RG, at this time, as a 802.1x authenticator and a Remote Authentication Dial In User Service (RADIUS) client, the RG sends an authentication request to an Authentication Authorization Accounting (BBF AAA) server. During an address request process, the address request message sent from the 3GPP UE requests for an IP address from a Packet Data Network Gateway (PDN-GW) via a Broadband Network Gateway (BNG) device. An S2a session is established between the BNG and the PDN-GW and realized based on a GPRS Tunneling Protocol (GTP) or a Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol (PMIP) channel, and a wireless operator is connected with the above PDN-GW to provide various IP services.
In related technologies, an S2a session needs to be established between the BNG of each user and a PDN-GW. To support this scenario in an existing network, all BNG devices need to be updated; however, the update on all BNG devices will bring a great influence on the network. To solve this problem, two methods are generally used in related technologies: (1) adding a BBF WLAN Access Gateway (BWAG), FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a network architecture introducing a BWAG in a rated technology, and as shown in FIG. 1, by adding the BWAG, the large-scale update on BNG devices is not needed any more, which minimizes the influence on an existing network. However, no corresponding specification is provided for the application of network architecture being added the BWAG, especially, the influences on a BNG or a BBF AAA are not taken into consideration. (2) providing an enhanced BNG to support the session with a PDN-GW. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a network architecture including an enhanced BNG in a related technology, and as shown in FIG. 2, compared to FIG. 1, the enhanced BNG is the integration of the BWAG and the BNG shown in FIG. 1. However, in this method, all BNGs need to be updated, and similarly, there are still some limitations, for example, how to the address allocation for a 3GPP UE and how to inform of the mobile network (e.g. 3GPP core network) of the allocated user address in this scenario.
Based on the foregoing network architectures, in the related art, when a 3GPP UE accesses a BBF network and is connected with a 3GPP core network, the 3GPP network allocates an IP address for the UE. When different 3GPP UEs access the BBF network via different BNGs, which is unperceptive for the 3GPP network, the addresses allocated by the 3GPP network cannot be converged when it is routed over the BBF network. Further, a great number of user-level routings appear in the BBF network, and even if the user-level routings take a defined channel from the BNG to the BWAG, there are still plenty of user-level routings and Access Control Lists (ACL) on the BNG and the BWAG.
Thus, no effective solution has been proposed to solve the problems of complex flow for allocating user address and low allocation efficiency, and how to inform a mobile network of an allocated user address in a related network architecture where a defined network and the mobile network are converged.